


TBDH : Quinn - Potesne Me Amplexare

by Scioneeris



Series: There Be Dragons, Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Future Snippet. Set in the TBDH Universe. A random moment of tenderness between our favorite Healer and a certain emerald-eyed brunet. Harry wants a hug. Can Quinn help? Some pointless fluff. HarryxQuinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBDH : Quinn - Potesne Me Amplexare

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings:
> 
> Harry Potter x Theodore Nott x Charlie Weasley x Quinn Kalzik x George Weasley x Fred Weasley
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.
> 
> Rating:
> 
> M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16, just to be safe.
> 
> WARNINGS: Slash. Fluff. So much FLUFF!? OC's. OOCness. Fits in the TBDH Universe. Very AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.
> 
> A/N: This little ficlet is a "Quinn Moment" and can fit anywhere in TBDH canon where Quinn and Harry are already Bonded and have a moment to themselves. The story image is one of several mixed together to show my version of Quinn, with his blue-green scales along one cheek, high-collared shirt, teal eyes and of course, the typical healer's symbol with a dragonistic flair. I need to write fluff today and I kind of needed of a hug, so I thought of Quinn and then of Harry and this was the result. The Title "Potesne me amplexare" is latin for "are you able to embrace me?". For all my QuinnxHarry fans, enjoy!

**HOME FOR THE NOTT CIRCLE : UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Quinn gave the best hugs.

That was all there was to it.

Sure, Bahn was a good hugger, Theo gave very nice hugs and even Charlie could be counted on for a nice, good snuggle every now and then.

But then, amidst all of his Bonded, there was Quinn.

Harry stood in the doorway of the large sitting room, the coziest spot in the house where they all seemed to congregate. They had their favorite places, spots like an armchair off to the side and then a low table in a corner by the wall near the plants. The expected chess set, very comfy furniture, lovely, thick drapes to allow only as much light as you wanted and so on.

It was Harry's best work. After all, he'd designed it with each of his Bonded in mind and continued to update and change it as his circle had grown. Everyone had their preferred corner and Harry, well, he simply visited whichever Bonded—and corner—suited him at the moment. The room was colored in muted shades of earthy browns, hints of burgundy and a few forest green and golden trims.

Today was an excellent reminder of why he had created this room as he hovered in the doorway. Due to the varied career choices of his Bonded, they required anything from private casting rooms to a fully-stocked gym and nearly everything in between. Most afternoons, however, could find them dutifully filling out paperwork for some legal or personal reason, thus providing a handful of hours of blissful quiet and potential cuddle opportunities.

Harry had long since given up on the idea of ignoring the fact that he enjoyed the physical contact, be it a nice, bone-crushing hug, a one-armed half-squeeze, a full-blown cuddle, an actual snuggle or even just an absent-minded hand stroking his neck or petting his hair. His empathic side was positively ecstatic every single time he whole-heartedly made the most of any opportunity.

Today though, Harry was feeling just a bit picky. He didn't feel like visiting Bahn and the Twins, though he would definitely guarantee a hug, not to mention Ilsa would be more than happy to hug him to death, if allowed. Harry stifled a smile, remembering that last moment. He had to admit that he liked her hugs—especially when watching her squeeze the stuffing out of Theo. His Alpha always blushed the color of Charlie's hair.

Now, Harry stood in the doorway to the sitting room, shifting from one foot to the other, mentally weighing the pros and cons of whether he ought to interrupt Quinn or not. Their resident healer currently shuffled through a truly intimidating stack of paperwork, strewn across the entire surface of the fairly large low table. The rest of the room was empty, meaning his other Bonded were sufficiently occupied for the moment and should he take the moment presented, he could enjoy a significantly private and satisfying moment.

Quinn sat on the floor, on his meditation cushion, an ink stick in hand and a several smudges on his pale cheeks. There were hints of red, blue and green, as well as a few black spots on his hands as he frowned and scribbled something in his record book, before reaching for the cross pendant around his neck.

He mouthed the words for the spell and a soft yellow glow enveloped the focus object. A moment later, he simply tapped the colored ink stick to the pendant and touched it to the necessary papers and parchment. Neat, clean, precise writing scripted itself across the bottom as Quinn dutifully made his own copy of notes by hand, not trusting magical duplication.

Harry half-smiled and turned away. Quinn was notorious for leaving his paperwork until the last minute, claiming that it was faster and easier to simply 'magic them complete' disregarding the fact that the magicking of said work, actually took significant care and time. Harry personally thought Quinn was simply one of those individuals who didn't mind paperwork, but felt obligated to protest about the injustice of it. He'd once threatened to hire a personal secretary, since Quinn's filing and signing system was too complicated to even comprehend and the blond had given him such an injured look, Harry had been compelled to spend the next hour snogging and ah, other things, to restore a more agreeable temperament to his Healer.

Seeing Quinn's current state of concentration, Harry knew he could come back later. He had time. He would simply have to amuse himself for a few hours and when Quinn wasn't so busy, he could come back and-

_Are you coming in, Harry?_

The brunet managed a rueful smile. He'd tried to keep his empathy gift tightly reigned in, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. He must have reached out after all. Quinn was more sensitive to it than the others and he often could sense what Harry would rather have kept silent. Harry knew he would never trade that for all the realms in existence.

"Don't have a choice now, do I?" Harry stepped in and made his way across the empty room towards Quinn. "How is it coming along?" He tried to sound interested, but all he really wanted was Quinn on his feet, with his arms tightly around him.

_It's exhausting, boring and I think I'm losing it._ Came the immediate reply.  _Distract me, please!_

"Absolutely not." Harry retorted, recognizing the faintest hint of a whine in those projected words. "The last time I did, you wouldn't stop reminding me about how important it was to finish it. Besides, you've been here for a while, surely you're almost finished?" He bit back a smile as the mess of paper wouldn't make sense until Quinn finished his notations and spelled them into proper stacks. He appeared to be one-third through his usual confusing process.

The blond affected something that might have been a pout, had he been any less dignified. But his teal eyes sparkled merrily as he set down the ink stick and stretched his arms, curling his fingers back to stretch the muscles.  _True…but that doesn't mean I have to like it._

"Maybe if you did it the way you were supposed to, instead of expecting Kyle to handle everything, you wouldn't have this problem."

_I didn't expect Kyle to do everything. I'm the one that taught him to do it in the first place!_

"Then that's the matter now?" Harry continued to fight the smile that desperately wanted out. This was simply too much fun to pass up. Quinn could be the most serious and mature of his Bonded, at times and once in a while, he liked it when his Healer could relax and enjoy himself for a moment.

… _I just don't want to do it?_  Quinn suggested. His lips twitched faintly and he rolled to his feet, standing up to stretch his legs. There was a knowing look in his teal eyes and they rested, warmly on Harry's slightly tanned figure.

"Lazy." Harry informed him, teasingly. He looked on, appreciatively as the lean, toned Healer stretched with more ceremony than necessary. As much as he disliked the intensive routine that Quinn kept up to maintain his Healer's status, he could not complain in the least, due to the very delightful results before him.

_Only because you spoil me._  Quinn countered.  _Did you want to cook tonight or am I allowed to return to the kitchen?_

Harry shuddered. "It was green and there were sprouts." He perked a brow. Fred and George made a game—sometimes—of blowing up his beloved kitchen. Quinn did not blow things up, but his knowledge of edible and healthy ingredients could be downright terrifying. Granted, Harry had learned early on not to interrupt when Quinn was in the kitchen, but sometimes his curiosity chose the better half of him and he would find himself mentally scarred for life at the thought of how much 'nutrition' was very carefully crafted into their delicious meals. Some things, he would prefer not to know. " _Sprouts._  Quinn." He reminded. "You were using sprouts. Sprouts aren't even edible, they're—they're green and—sprouty."

_You've been eating them for weeks and you didn't even notice._  Quinn countered, calmly.  _Not to mention, that they are a perfectly balanced source of phytonutrients for active Submissives who seem to think that they do not require a-_

Harry winced. "That was an accident!" He tried not to whine. It really wasn't dignified or becoming or whatever.

_Mmmhmm. And we all know just how your accidents come about._  Quinn sniggered, silently.  _Alright, alright, don't make that face. I'm only teasing and next time I'll warn you when there's sprouts in the kitchen. In all honesty, I thought you were busy with Charlie and that fire-spell he was working on._

"He finished it, early." Harry explained. "He wanted to test it with Theo. He's almost perfected it."

_Impressive._  Quinn allowed, tracking the slight change in emotions rolling off of the brunet.  _You disagree?_

"It's…it's for his password."

_Ah._  Quinn did not need to say anything else. He allowed Harry a moment of thoughtful silence, then prodded him back towards the reason for their conversation in the first place.  _Did they chase you away? They shouldn't have…_  Came the gentle reply.  _Where are the others? Is everything alright?_

"They didn't, I just figured—well, they haven't had any time to themselves for this month and I kind of know when they need it." Harry shrugged. He knew exactly how that training session would end—with Charlie on the floor, his hair on fire and Theo over him, with golden eyes the color of the sun. Sometimes he watched. Sometimes he didn't. Today, he knew it was private. So he'd left. Trust Quinn to pick up on that nearly nonexistent thread of emotion. He almost smiled. "Everything's fine. I'm fine. I think…they're busy. Everyone's busy. Sort of." His hands twisted helplessly, his thoughts beginning to jumble together as he tried to remember why exactly he'd come to Quinn in the first place. Sometimes, it didn't help to have so much magic and so many connections and so much-!

Teal eyes narrowed, faintly, but Quinn did not speak for a moment. He gave Harry another minute and when Harry didn't speak, he simply stepped around the table to stand directly in front of his Submissive.  _You don't even have to ask, you know._  He gently nudged Harry with his magic, twining the healing energy around them in a familiar dance.

His strong arms came up and curved around Harry's slender form, holding him, cherishing him and squeezing just right. A tender, full-body embrace, sharing warmth, a touch of passion and infinite caring as his magic continued the moment on an even deeper, more intimate level.

Harry fairly melted into those arms with an undisguised sigh of pleasure and the tiniest sound of something that could have been a whine or a whimper. "Quinn." He mumbled into that available shoulder, breathing in the heady scent of sandalwood and earthen musk that was all Quinn.

_Shhh._

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and looped his arms tightly around Quinn's waist. He was fine now. Better than fine, almost. Tension unraveled and fell away from him as he buried his face in that warm neck and savored that familiar, tantalizing scent as it increased, along with the pulse of comforting, soothing magic that blanketed him without reserve.

_Better, ne?_

"Mmm." Harry hummed. He knew he didn't actually have to speak. Quinn always understood him this way.

_Are you hungry?_  Quinn nestled his chin atop Harry's head, feeling the brush of lips against his neck.  _I thought Theo fed you this morning._

Harry smiled, turning his ear to rest right above Quinn's heart in answer. The Healer smiled.

_I do have to finish my work,_  he stroked one hand up and down Harry's sides.  _Keep me company? We can make dinner together, later, or have Charlie do it._

"Charlie is good." Harry hummed, softly. He wanted that Romanian Cauliflower and lentil stew. It made his mouth water just thinking about the now familiar dish. "I think I…I just need to stay with you for a while."

_That's perfectly fine._  Quinn gave him another squeeze and then carefully stepped back. He studied the floor for a moment, then snapped his fingers. A moment later, the soft, squishy cushion tripled in size and Quinn reseated himself, before stretching both arms out to draw Harry to his side.

Harry found himself smiling as he cuddled up to Quinn's warmth, avoiding his lap for the time being so that his Bonded could actually work with ease. "Thanks…"

Quinn kissed the side of his head in answer and wrapped one arm firmly around his shoulders, already reaching for a stack of paper. Harry's smile grew wider and he nuzzled his cheek along that warm midsection, drawing his feet up onto the cushion as he hugged Quinn's knee. It was probably a very awkward position, but he didn't really mind.

It kept him out of Quinn's way, but let him stay close at the same time. He wasn't about to complain. The arm around his shoulders squeezed gently and the fingers began to absently stroke in a definite rhythm.

Harry closed his eyes and settled more comfortably for the unexpected nap, soaking up every iota of attention.

Quinn always gave the best hugs.

Because he was never too busy to notice when you needed one.


End file.
